Randac (Earth-616)
"The Great Geneticist", "Sovereign Supreme", "first ancestor of the Inhumans", "Great Randac" | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Inhumans of Attilan | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = | UnusualFeatures = See notes | Citizenship = Attilan | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Geneticist, King of the Inhumans | Education = | Origin = First Inhuman to be powered by Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = Attilan | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Thor #146 | Death = | Quotation = Ours are now the laws of artificial selection, mutation and evolution. Take this catalyst that is called Terrigen, for it will give you genomorphology. | Speaker = Randac | QuoteSource = Inhumans Vol 2 2 | HistoryText = While following the same general structure, many details of Randac's history change from an account to another, including dates, goals... Those different accounts (sometimes contradictory) are listed in that section. King of Attilan Thirteen-thousand years ago, Randac was a geneticist and King of the Inhumans, living in the secluded and technologically advanced city of Attilan, away from the primitive but extending Homo sapiens. To keep Attilan secret, he also developed Intrigue Pulses, a low-vibration wavelength that stimulates curiosity in the brain, to distract people from entering an area by creating a directional interest away from the city. Terrigenesis During his reign, Randac, along with his chief-scientists and advisors, including at least Makoth, Monan, Balt, Kivvin and Eileen discovered the Terrigen (or "Terrogen"). While Randac and some of his advisors feared the potential of the Terrigen, Randac however decided to undergo the first Terrigenesis, considering the potentiality of the mist too great to be ignored but wishing not to ask to another what he could not, and entered the chamber of mist (despite one of his advisor's protests), entering History as the "first ancestor of the Inhumans", subjecting himself to total immersion in the Terrigen Mist and gained godlike powers. This discovery awakened the Kree Sentry 459, who approached the city of Attilan, seeking for the success of the Great experiment of the Kree. The Sentry explained Makoth and another scientist learned about the origin history of the Inhumans (and the reason of their advance upon Homo sapiens), before Randac attacked the Sentry in order to demonstrate it his powers (and threaten it), then proclaimed Terrigenesis for every of his subjects and that they would remain in Attilan, who would ever be their Great Refuge. The Sentry christened their species as "Inhumans" and warned them that the next time they would encounter the Kree, they might be their foes, before leaving. Karnak stated that Randac had in fact pursued the work of the Kree. The opposition on the use of the Terrigen was not on the risk carried by the potent chemical, but on the dilemma about complying to their Kree-created destinies. However, for some time, Terrigenesis was restricted to his authorizations, in his laboratories. Kang Around that time, Kang came from the 21th century to his time, asking him to help with Ahura, son of King Black Bolt. Ahura, in a cocoon after recently undergoing Terrigenesis, was then property of Kang due to a deal he had with Black Bolt. Randac was defiant towards Kang's claims over the boy, but Ahura soon emerged from his cocoon and Randac immediatly attended to him. They were soon rejoined by the Inhumans of the 21th century: Black Bolt, Triton, Queen Medusa, Reader, Iso and their allies Beast and the Human Torch. As they convinced Ahura from leaving Kang's tutelage, talking him about his future self's trail of destruction, Kang summoned his army in Attilan, causing Randac to enter the fight against him. Ahura soon overpowered Kang and all time-travelers returned to their eras. Terrigenesis for all Randac was elected ruler because of his genetic superiority, and established the Genetics Council, a 12-member body of elected Inhumans that served as Attilan's supreme court, led by the King. He instituted the program allowing any willing Inhuman to undergo Terrigenesis. The people was astonished by its effects, but that program was halted when about half of the Terrigen subjects had developed "radically nonhuman" mutations. After that fiasco with massive damages to the gene pool, including mutation in the newborns, the Council decided that Inhumans had to be genetically tested extensively before undergoing the process. Death He died at some point under unrevealed circumstances. The Tomb of Randac was located on the Avenue of Kings, close to the Palace of the Royal Family, to the Old City, to Technical Center and to the park below the Wisdom Bridge. The House of Randac became the Temple of Randac, where occurred Terrigenesis' ceremonies. | Personality = By all accounts, Randac was honorable to a fault. | Powers = Upon subjecting himself to total immersion in the Terrigen Mists, Randac became a Godlike-entity, with mental-manipulative abilities equaling those of the Eternals. He was told to be the most powerful Inhuman, only surpassed by Black Bolt. His mind-powers included: * Telepathy: Randac was able to read mind, although defenses such as Kang's could resist those abilities. * Concussive blasts: Randac was also able to strike powerful blasts from his forehead (possibly of telekinetic origin). | Abilities = Randac was known as a great geneticist, and is considered the greatest mind in Inhuman History. An inventor, he also developed Intrigue Pulses, a low-vibration wavelength that stimulate curiosity in the brain, to distract people from entering an area by creating a directional interest away from the city. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Retcons Multiple retcons (or inconsistencies) have occured on Randac's story: * stated he was elected ruler because of his genetic superiority, while and presents him as already king when he discovered the Terrigen. state as well that he became their new ruler after the discovery. * In the Inhumans' entry of the (1986), it was stated that the Terrigen was found during the first millenium of existence of the Inhumans. That statement was confirmed by (2006), who stated the discovery was made 25,000 years ago, the common date of the Inhumans' creation, used in (2014). ** entry of the Inhumans established that era as "not long after Cataclysm" (that destroyed Atlantis), "circa 18,000 years ago". ** and (2016) retconned Randac's era and the discovery of Terrigen to around 13,000 years ago. * Despite being usually depicted and stated to be physically unchanged after his Terrigenesis, he was once depicted as having pointed ears, a cut-off nose and grey skin. * While the Inhumans ignored everything of the Kree and of their own origin before Randac underwent Terrigenesis in and , and that Randac's choice was dictated by facing destiny without the Kree context and his advisors hesitated on general caution reasons, retconned it as a dilemna regarding the choice to follow their Kree destiny or not (as they were aware of it). Errors * The Inhumans' entry of the incorrectly stated that Randac first appeared in , instead of . * Randac, while stated to be the creator of the Terrigen Mists, was also incorrectly presented as Black Bolt's father in , instead of Agon (who is mentioned in exclamations). | Trivia = Randac is often mentioned in exclamation, such as "Great Randac", "in the name of Randac", or even "Randac's beard" by Ronan. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Attilan Monarchs Category:Telepaths Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Killed Off-Panel Category:Inventors Category:Engineers Category:Hyborian Age Characters